batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 5
Synopsis "This has got to be dirty." As she plummets toward Gotham City pavement, Catwoman struggles to come up with any way to land on her feet - and survive. Simultaneously, she recalls her past as a thief, running with her old friend Gwen. Falling toward a construction site, Selina attempts to use her whip to latch onto something, and break her fall. She manages to hook onto a crane, but physics gets the better of her, and the force of the whip going taut dislocates her shoulder. All of this has been the result of her encounter with a super-woman called Reach, who is still after her. Knowing that she doesn't stand a chance, Catwoman struggles to pop her shoulder back into place without making a sound, so that Reach can't hear her. Reach is pretty impressed that Catwoman survived at all, and offers to let her walk, if she comes forward now. Naturally, Selina refuses the deal, and roundhouse kicks Reach in the face. Skillfully, Catwoman moves with such speed and agility that she manages to knock Reach off her feet and knock her out. She grabs the bag full of cash that she had been after, and escapes. Regardless of her plan to rip off drug dealers going awry, her survival is a bonus. At Gotham City Police Department, Detective Alvarez attempts to prove to his superiors that the robberies that he believes are linked were all committed by Catwoman. Lieutenant Winston refuses to hear any of Alvarez' theories, and the detective begins to suspect that the Lieutenant is corrupt. Eavesdropping, Alvarez discovers that Winston and some of his compatriots were behind the drug deal that Catwoman intercepted, and they are angry that she succeeded despite having a super-powered bag lady like Reach on the team. Meanwhile, Catwoman realizes that the money she stole isn't just dirty drug money, and it's far more than she expected - nearly $425,000. She realizes that whoever this money belonged to is probably going to come looking for it, and she will have to lie low - but where's the fun in that? Selina decides to spend most of the money on spa treatments and champagne. She realizes that it was a stupid move, but hopes that just a few hours of being pampered will go unnoticed. Unfortunately, all of the bills are already marked, and Winston's men are soon notified. When her attendees claim to have an emergency staff meeting and leave her alone in the room, Selina realizes that something is wrong, and escapes. She rides her motorcycle through the alley only to find a GCPD SWAT barricade at the other end. With daring, she drives right through it, escaping into the park. When police cruisers follow her into the snowy park and open fire on her, Selina begins to realize what's happening. She is receiving so much police attention because the police are behind the drug deal. Eventually, she is knocked from her bike, and surrounded by officers; placed under arrest. Appearances "This has got to be dirty." Individuals *Catwoman *Gwen Altamont *Detective Alvarez *Reach *Lieutenant Winston *Detective Mulrooney *Detective Davis *Detective Ester *Lola MacIntire Locations *Gotham City Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20956 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/catwoman-/37-311665/ Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 05